This invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, it relates to a printer having a constant and self-adjusting pressure between the associated print head and platen. A preferred embodiment of this invention is shown in a non-impact printer environment.
Non-impact-type print heads are moved, generally, across a printing medium in order to form characters in a step-by-step fashion. As the print head itself gets wider as measured along the length of the platen, slight variations in the diameter of the platen or thickness of the associated ribbons or paper may cause portions of the print head to fully contact the print medium at one area and barely contact the print medium at other areas. This results in uneven or poor printing.
Some of the prior art techniques for overcoming the problem mentioned involve utilizing expensive, carefully-machined platens, spring-loaded pinch rollers, or special pivoting devices, for example.